


The Ocean's Song

by piperthejouralist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperthejouralist/pseuds/piperthejouralist
Summary: When Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford is sent on a mysterious mission, he doesn't expect that said mission might very well be the end of him. Little does he know that everything is about to go south- but it appears there are much larger things at play because it looks like fate has plans for him.





	The Ocean's Song

The sea was calm today, only lightly lapping at the wooden planks of the ship- the sea salt stained breeze lashed at his hair, pushing fistfuls of curls down into his eyes as he stood and watched the horizon and the waves that stretched out before him, an infinite, emerald expanse. The cold northern breeze cooled the sweat that beaded on his brow, calming his spirit and the anger that boiled inside of him.

He'd been sent on a mission of utmost importance. He huffed, well aware of the fact that said order had been but a hoax, a false statement to veil what truly lay hidden in those words: he'd been shipped off to investigate some fishy, ramshackle myth, to keep him occupied while the order struggled to restrain the consequences of what had happened in Kirkwall. They hadn't even told him exactly what he'd be looking into- they'd simply ordered him to step onto the ship and assist the crew as a 'specialist for the supernatural', which is what he had done, begrudgingly. The crew was a nice lot, harsh and course like the winds that pushed against the sails, used to a life of being on the move constantly. It had been awkward at first, their differences seemingly insurmountable, until both sides had warmed up to each other, and the sailors had started looking at him less like he was an Andrastian statue, and more like he was one of them, just another man with a rough past. 

"Rutherford?" 

The captain's light voice rang across the deck, causing him to turn around to face her where she stood atop the railing, smiling down at him. Her auburn hair lay braided across one shoulder, the extravagant hat that sat atop it casting shadows upon her high cheekbones. 

"Captain-" 

"Come up here, I've got to show you something!" 

He hesitated, startled, before making his way across the polished boards and up a steep flight of stairs, past men and women working the sails and cleaning the ship. He felt guilty sometimes- he was of no use in this foreign environment. If they'd been on land, fighting demons, he would have been able to stand his ground, even pull his weight. But alas, he was on a Maker-damned ship with no expertise whatsoever, and therefore, useless. 

"We're getting close!", Maya, the captain, exclaimed, pushing a telescope into his hands before pointing towards two giant rocks protruding from the sea in the distance. "That's got to be- what? Twenty sea miles separating us and our goal? A little more than that. Thirty sea miles at most. Considering current wind and water qualities, we will have reached the monuments in a day. A little less, if we're lucky." 

Cullen sighed, unease staining his words as he spoke:" I'm still unsure as to what we wish to find there. It appears those are just two extraordinarily large rocks." 

"So my men truly haven't told you yet? I really ought to raise their pay- we're looking for mermaids, Templar." 

"Mermaids?" His voice was dripping with doubt, bitterness foiling the last remnants of hope he'd kept so close to his heart. He should never have allowed himself to hope that perhaps the order had truly sent him on an important mission. But now, after having learned the true nature of his journey, he just couldn't help it- they'd sent him on a wild goose hunt, and for what? To find that mermaids didn't exist, and that it had all been in vain. Maker's breath, how foolish of him to believe the order would give him another chance after what had happened in Kirkwall. 

"You sound doubtful- but trust me, I've seen one. She's right down in my quarters; I could show you later, if you'd like." She took a step closer, placing a hand upon his chest in a most inappropriate manner. Cullen could feel a blush creep onto his cheeks, until his entire face burned red. 

"Oh- my- Maker's breath, you most certainly are a beautiful woman- but-" 

Her laughter rang in his ears. "Rutherford, I was just kidding. Prepare yourself, we'll arrive shortly." 

With that she turned around and left him in her wake, still stunned and blushing. 

\- 

He lay awake that night, staring at the ceiling while the wood around him groaned and seemed to shift. They'd truly sent him away to find mermaids. Of all things, that seemed the most ridiculous of all. While he tossed and turned, he couldn't help but wish he was still in the circle, way back before everything had gone to shit. Maker, how easy everything had seemed back then. He'd been so determined then, led only by his sense of purpose and duty. He'd been a better man, before he'd been twisted and scarred by life. 

Cullen only noticed the storm when the ship slumped dangerously to one side, causing him to slide of the bed. Shouting arose above and around him, and he watched men and women stream out toward the upper deck. He followed them, lost in the steady, precise flow of their motions. 

Violent winds pushed him back when he stepped onto the boards outside and heavy rain had him soaked in seconds. The wood was slick with water- he almost lost his footing as he made his way toward the sailors who were desperately trying to secure the sails, holding onto the ropes for dear life as they bucked and swung wildly. 

The captain stood atop the main deck, shouting orders and holding down a rope, visibly fighting to contain it. Her hair was soaked now, sticking to her head like a helmet, and she had lost her hat, her eyes glowing like embers in the dark. 

Wiping water off his face, Cullen made his way over to her, waiting for her orders. She didn't seem to notice him at first, eyes fixated on the groaning, creaking masts, but when she did, the shock on her face was palpable. 

"Rutherford! Get back inside, we've got this-" 

Cullen didn't hear the rest of her sentence because a wave crashed against the ship, washing over the deck. 

 

It sent him toppling over the railing, and into the Black Sea that beckoned beneath it.


End file.
